We're Back Worm-Baby
by Emogirl10590
Summary: My OC Janet makes her first appearance. This is the first episode of the series of my version IZ. Technically it's what happens when the characters left off from the series. Review of what you think. And check out Janet's full profile and background story on my deviant art channel. I don't own anything. Enjoy. please review of what you think
1. Chapter 1

We're back worm-baby  
Written by Ashley Shewell

Deep space the stars all around the area. You hear a voice explaining what is going on in this situation.  
The voice: a long time ago in a beginning of a new decade. A amazing show was made, until moment it reached it's peak. And just like that it was canceled. The fans (my note: mostly girls) were very upset the tragedy like this happened. But for years people and fans carried this show so much try to, there bests to bring back that once was dead back to life once again. But the people who bring them back do not listen, because you're sure it would give them a second chance. It's been over 10 years since the show has been in canceled. And only even on a season and a half. To them they didn't even have a chance…. Or so you think. It's been so many years since they haven't been on, but it always occurred to me what are they doing?... characters once forgotten are doing now?

Speed of sound trailing through stars and planets spinning faster and faster, until points you see planet Earth. You speed forward going through states, through buildings until you are through street corners. Then you see a teenage boy no more than 16 years old, raven black hair with a sigh on top of his head to represent his haircut. Wearing a T-shirt with an emotionless smiley face on with the long black trench coat, black pants with the chain on the side from his hands and black boots. On the left side of his eyebrow had a piercing on and to pierce rings up side his left ear. Instantly recognize him with his enormous head and glasses. The young man was holding handcuffs and chasing another person who was running down the street. Trying to get away from the boy, the person who's running away from the teenage boy was another who looks like an a teenage boy but he had green skin. This particular boy was a lot taller now than he was before but not as tall as the boy that was chasing him. He also changed his appearance a little after being on planet Earth for a long time. The green kid had now black shaggy hair, he kind of grew out his old uniform that he wore when he was a lot smaller. But still working on making a new one, for now he was wearing a red and black striped but not as similar his uniform. Black pants is old black boots that's still fit him and his gloves that were inside shirt. I was still wearing the same violet blue contacts that he wore the past five years. Dib chasing Zim now getting closer to him. Reaching up to his peak as they turn the corner.

Dib: (shouting out of the top of his lungs) I will always catch you Zim. Always!

Zim: (yelling back) Never!

They kept running until we pass them. Then suddenly in big bold letters popped out the title of the show that was once forgotten came up in front of your television screen. INVADER ZIM….. The title of the episode was shown after the name of the show faded away.

(Episode name: We're back worm-baby) Both boys kept running until Zim passed assign, that said: J. Vasquez Hi-Skool, and underneath it said: Welcome back to a new school year. Zim and Dib pass the sign heading towards the building. Zim ran up the steps of the Skool and stopped.

Zim: (panting) I win! (putting his hands up while still panting) Victory for Zim! (still breathing heavily)

Dib: (looking up to Zim also panting) Victory?... But you stopped.

Zim: (beings superior) Zim has not stopped…. Zim has made it to your filthy learning Center. And for once Zim is glad to be back once again not being chased around your filthy stupid game of chase. This summer has gone, and a new adventure of learning begins once again.

Dib: (rolling his eyes) Whatever!... (signed) Well we better get to class then.

The boat got inside the building walking in getting to your new class.

Zim POV: I can't believe that, it's been over almost 5 years…. Five years since I been on this filthy planet. Trying to destroy this dirt ball that humans called Earth. Sins of my research living on this damn of the planet, I the almighty Zim have made you discoveries. I have grown a lot taller. 5,3 to be exact, I also notice that my tallest have stopped taking my calls. Once in a while I do contact them and they do pick up. But I don't think we have seen me wrong so tall. Who knows maybe I could run for tallest next time. But I'm not quite as tall as my tallest, in fact I might even tall as my mortal enemy Dib-human. So far as the five years it on your progress besides my tallnet discovery. The Dib-human has been stalking me more and more as the years gone by. It was a one-day when I was in shock to find myself why would he do piece of metal inside his eyebrow? He told me on that day is…. How humans called a piercing! I didn't quite understand what this piercing was… In fact I do you know why I even care that he decided to change his appearance a little more. After that two weeks since he put that thing on his eyebrow he also put to hold rings on the side of his ear. I thought he keeps doing this who knows he might return to and android. I thought that one day in my head. The one thing of all he's not the only one that decided to change his looks, I have as well. I decided to take my old wig and replace it with a different one. Some reason I actually looked good as new black shaggy hair wig. Not only that it also seems that even female humans enjoy my new look. One of all I'm not really interested in this kind human infection of the motions that mostly these filthy dirt teenagers have. One day while wearing my new look someone called me a word that I have never heard in my vocabulary. The work was called emo? I have never heard of this so-called word emo before. Once in a while it's hard always say this but usually I have to ask the Dib-human for help us certain things like this. When I told him this he just laughed at me. And said: (your not Emo, you just look like it. As matter-of-fact you look more evil alien then emo.) I asked him what presents being emo? He respond with this that made me felt more intrigued and in shock: (I'm emo) I grabbed the collar of his shirt and yelled in his face "what does emo mean? And why are you so emo?" he laughed at me once again but this time he was being more serious after dying down his laughter. He said this time in a more serious: (Emo is the first three letters of the word emotion.) I slowly started to understand. And I'm even more if the Dib is likely enough more emotion than usual. I slowly relax and let go of his collar and nodded to him. "Zim now understands. That why you are always Emo." I noticed his eyes begin to widen. Then he stopped and stared then shook his head. Suddenly he frowned at me. He told me: ( you don't even know the half of….of why I am that way. It will never tell you.) I looked at him and really, "oh, Zim will find out. And when I do I will use it against you. I slowly walk away from him than suddenly I heard him murmur to himself: (you already have). I thought to myself if I should ignore that and I did. Not only hearing the word Emo came to be in my new vocabulary of more words such as dammit, SOB, Fuck off, piss off, gay, bro, bitch, homo and fuck you. I never knew what these new words mean what in fact I used them. Later I found out they are human costs words. I laughed at the amusement discovered the new language that they have given for such carat swears such as these. To me Irken swears are a lot darker and crueler then these childish ones. I also discovered certain gestures that also the humans do with their middle finger. Sadly for me even on want to do that gesture to tunes and tunes of humans. But sadly I only have three fingers may have no idea which finger to use to do this gesture. I still keep going to filthy learning Center. To still learn for my fascinations on this planet. And now once again we are back to the learning Center. As for Me and Dib getting a little taller, I got to say things pretty much stayed the same. And I know for damn fact I will destroy this filthy dirt ball that the humans called Earth.

Zim sat down to the nearest desk that was close to the door. For anything that happens he can get the hell out of there. Dib sat two rows and one left across from Zim. And more and more students came after. The overweight man sat in front from the class, and introduced himself.

Teacher: My name is Mr. Markowitz, and I will be your new apology, history, and social studies teacher. Some of you were less students will have the some of you may not. And some of you…

The next moment the phone rang and then the teacher picked it up.

Teacher: we have what….. Okay. Said another worthless one in. No no, I'm good with one more. You are…. Good. All right send it in. (he hung up the phone) already students it sounds like we have one more mind joining us in our class.

A few seconds later a beautiful pale girl walked in the classroom. She was wearing combat boots that look like war boots. Tight black skinny jeans with a small chain on the side, she had black and white striped gloves that went up to her elbows. The T-shirt she was wearing was black the heart-shaped bloodstain in the center and the center of the heart it said "I will die for you". Her hair dark Brown almost dark enough to be almost black, it was shorts in the back and there was a slant that made it look long and the front only to her shoulders. She were no piercing, and no makeup. But she was beautiful and she probably didn't need makeup. On the side of her hair were these two separate strands on her side, that could be hair extensions color very light purple and ice blue. The all the boys except for Zim, all stared at her beauty. Dib felt something you never felt before (my note: well not since Tak was around) for some reason you wanted to have her, or at least talk to her. They had no idea what to say to her first.

Teacher: students this is…um… I have no idea what your name ma.

Janet: (smiling happily at the class) My name is Janet Bule, and I have traveled many places in many lands. I've been all over the world. I just hope I make nice with friends here.

Teacher: find whatever is just take your seat.

Janet nodded and sat right behind (my note: Guests who is.) Zim. Zim turned around to look at her, she smiled and waved. He gave her a deadly glare and turned back around. (my note: true love first sight. Lol)

Janet: (leaned over to Zim and whispered to him) Hi! What's your name?

Zim: (still glaring) Zim, and I don't like to be bothered by a dirt teen such as yourself.

Janet: (feeling disappointed) oh, okay… I just wanted…. To make conversation.

Zim didn't say nothing and turned back around from his seat. ( my note: they are off to a great start.)

Next scene: it was lunch time, and Dib was waiting in line for his lunch. It was quite a long line so he had time to think. It turned over looking at his nemesis who already got his lunch. And as usual and poking at it like it will come to life and kill him.

Dib POV: look at him. As always, always been doing that. Poking his lunch like it will attack and or something. I'm surprised he survived for so long. I Dib Membrane a agent members of the Swollen Eyeballs, have been investigating Zim. Since I was 11, trying my best to past five years to give actual proof that he is an alien. And once again no one believes me, they all think I'm crazy. But I'm not, I'm not goddammit. But as a paranormal investigator there are other things I studied besides stupid greedy alien that tried first so long to take over my life and the planet that we call home, what we call Earth. I tried to capture Bigfoot on tape, was between the difference of a vampire from a fang gerbil, when werewolves have PMS during a full moon, why ghosts pick their noses and witches have the weird obsessions of their inches. Besides Zim, over the summer I discovered the latest paranormal discovery ever that's also been all over the Internet. The slender man, I have a really fascinated by this weird Internet phenomenon. I haven't been this excited on this case since I met Zim and accused him for being an alien on the first day I met him. A bit of sass playing the slender game, trying to get all eight pages. And slightly training myself, to see if one day I may capture him. Some of the pictures I've seen that most people have captured him were all fake. Mostly Photoshop, but I know the real slender man is out there once I find him, who knows… my Emo side would say "I'm free" and then slender man probably kill me. It's not quite true that I want to kill myself, it's just… I've been feeling so much pressure for so long and maybe I'm thinking to myself I just want a really good "sweet" release. I mean everyone hates me, and no one seems to care about him. I always thought to myself if my life would've been like that one Christmas movie "it's a wonderful life". To look back to see her was never really born. But to me the only thing to my opinion they Me sane was my job…. My job to protect this planet from Zim doing of destroying all mankind. Probably I'm not really sure, there are also sometimes do these people surrounding me really deserve it. (Dib now looking at Janet sitting a table eating her lunch) then yet again…. Maybe not. I can't believe how lonely I am right now. I mean my sister is not really here with me, the sit with me at lunch anymore. I don't even know people when asked me where she is. And if they do I will just tell them the truth. With my sisters gaming skills that sell progressively she got transferred to a school in Japan. The technical learning program, I heard she was going to stay there for only the semester… But I'm not really sure. I miss her so much, she's the only person that I have care and protect for so many years. And a little baby sister was going to a new country and a new place I was afraid she would get word out. But I know her and she's always been brave, and I know you can take care of herself. The last time I saw her was her departure. I was surprised that even my father was never time to spend time with us and always cared about his job of being a scientist. My father gave her a hug which as you know my sister did not hug back because she was too distracted from playing her game. My father let go of her and gently patted her head and said "you will be good now all right." And then I was going to see her walk down the hallway that led to the plane that she was going to be in. But before she did that she did something that probably scared the living shit out of me. She walked up to me, and not only that she stopped playing her game and hold out her arms wide. And she's just stared at me with her arms just open. I can't believe my sister… my little scary sister…. The one who always beat me up all the time comes across her path. The one I should never bug and bather but I do anyway. Wanted a hug from me….. me she wanted to hug me. (my note: when he waiting for dammit. Just hug her already. Pussy) I walked towards her and hold out my arms…. And….I did it….. oh my God I'm hugging my sister my sibling. I waited for this feeling for so long, I felt like I was going to cry. Or at least say "I love you". But I guess the silent hug was all I needed for her to. Was last time I saw her, now is time for a new lunch buddy and know exactly who it's.

Dib walked over to where Janet was sitting. She was sitting all alone eating lunch while reading from back 1920's "The Invisible Man." Dib was surprised that girl was reading one of his favorite books, but not only that but the original. Dib sat across from Janet. She didn't look up she kept reading her book.

Dib: (cough)

Janet: (without putting her book down) May help you?

Dib: (feeling nervous) um…. Nothing I just…. Cough that all. (thoughts) he could've said something better than that. Goddammit!

Dib notice that Zim was glaring at him. Dib had the urge to say "he's up to something." But he held back, for reasons he was sitting cross for a very pretty girl and he didn't probably want to lose a chance of talking to one. And second he thought she would think he's crazy.

Dib POV thoughts: he's always been up to something. Ever since I met him he's been trying to take over the world. One thing of all me and Zim's relationship never really change after years I knew him. I'm trying every fiber of my body to try to stop the best I can. Sometimes I actually think of a superhero because no one knows I'm saving their lives, as well known people who may or may not deserve it. Will is something I wake up to every morning, looking forward to stop the evil plan he in-store. Over the years that progress the seams that his evil plans get more and more ridiculous. Entertaining yes, but ridiculous. Twice I've seen he made a giant hamster rummage through the city. I thought from the first time he'd done it he will learned his lesson, sadly enough he didn't. Not only that but he's also, you know there've been so many things he has done he forgot most of them. (my notes: yeah! Because they canceled the show! You dumb-ass!) Things were always left the same. Well except that one day he got all excited for some reason. It was in middle skool. Zim was very happy that day, I thought it was his next evil plan or worse I thought his leaders were here. But no… It was something different, something that never happened to him before. He ran up to me right into my face and just smile. He told me to guess why he was so happy, I was wondering why was he even talking to me. I kept guessing for a while and sign him up. So happy in glee he just blurted it's out, "Dib- human don't you see, don't you see Zim. I've grown, he believed it Dib- human I have…. GROWN!" then he just ran off just like that. I think, well from where I heard he was the shortest little alien on his planet. That's what I heard. I guess this really happy about. Until I started to grow, I grew about around 6 feet. Later Zim found out and around that time he kind of stopped around 5,3 I think? One thing of all he's not happy that I am his enemy am a lot taller than him. I think high is very important to his species. After all these leaders are called the tallest. Last year I decided to change my appearance a little more than I usually should. I decided for myself to get a piercing. There was no particular reason why…. Okay okay yes there was sort of, half of it is because I want to know how my dad would feel second I think my look good on me. I was right, I got one just between my eyebrow. To me it was so cool, even more cool that I had a fake my age just to even get it. I wanted someone to lease see it to know how cool I look before I show my dad. The first thing that popped into my head was Zim. So I decided to break into his house again like always and just randomly showing. Thought what he would think. A show it to him…. He did not like it. "Perfect!" in fact he yelled at me that why they even do that. This is the reaction I wanted to see from my dad, it just felt so much better here and it is someone you hate. A few hours later I showed my sister, she thought it looked good she gave me the thumbs up. Then was the moment I was waiting for… my father. He didn't even notice, all well this one person yelled at me for doing it. A couple weeks later I decided to also pierce my ear as well. This time a sister helped me on that one. I also notice that I was not the only one who decided to change their looks. My jaw dropped when he walked right into skool wearing pants, not only that but more human cloths. Not only that, but I he also changed his wig. I means it's the same color it just looks like he grew it out, but I know a well fast he just decided change the hairstyle from his wig. He looked like he was the shy type emo that girls go crazy for. One thing of all of knowing Zim for the past five years I now he's not interested in any type of human. It will be interesting to see him fall in love or even known what it means. To me I think is very amusing seeing his struggles of learning human affections are.

Janet: (curiosity) are you just going to stare at him or are you going to ask him out?

Dib: (starlets, and woke up from his daydream) what!

Janet: (leaving her hands in front of Dib) hello! Is anyone home?

Dib: (raised brow) what did you say?

Janet: (still curious) aren't you going to ask him out? You're even staring at him for a long time.

Dib: (in shock) why the hell would I do that?

Janet: (shrugged) I don't know? It looks like you have a weird obsession him.

Dib: (feeling nervous but kind of admitting the truth) well…. Yes! because he's my enemy.

Janet: (curious) and you just stare at him? All the time?

Dib: (feeling now more nervous than ever ready to have the urge to tell her that he is an alien) well…. Yeah! Because he's always probably up to something.

Janet: (now interested) like what?

Dib: (shook his head) you probably won't believe me. You see… (feel like he shouldn't confess) I'm a paranormal investigator.

Janet: (interested and raised brow) you are into the paranormal? Or are you the paranormal?

Dib: (in shock and amaze) yes! I have studied the paranormal and try prove that they are things in this world that need to be discovered. (he drew his head)…. You might think….. I'm… Crazy?

Janet: (shook her head) there is something crazy about, talk about things like the paranormal.

Dib: (looked up, and how hopeful look that he found a person who was interested he was interested) Don't tell me that you are into the paranormal as well.

Janet: (gave a sexy smirk) what do you think.

Dib gulp, you can believe in the found someone who is into the paranormal much as he was. But he was not sure, he thought to himself that he should test her. But before he opened his mouth Janet interrupted him.

Janet: (same look) before I lay down some paranormal questions at you. I have to know who am I up against this challenge?

Dib: (smile with excitement, he was really looking forward to this challenge, but he had make his name sound cool if improperly want to impress her.) Dib membrane, paranormal investigator at your service. (in his thoughts) oh my God so cheesy . (my note: you're telling me.)

Janet: (gave a smile smirk) okay let's get started.

A few minutes pass by, the questions that Janet was polling were like it was a flash lightning round on a game show. In every question she said Dib got them all right. At the end of both laughing. Dib has never had this wonderful feeling before, he thought his mind that he finally found his friend that likes the same things that he does. At this moment as well, Zim was overhearing the conversation. At this time he wants to know what Dib was up to. At that moment Dib wanted to ask Janet a question. Since Janet pulled off every topic of the paranormal, to Bigfoot ghosts and vampires werewolves and even witches. The only thing that she did not mention was aliens. He thought this was his turn to ask.

Dib: (now anxious) So, do you believe in al…awwww!

The next second Dib was startled that Zim came up to their table. He had a question glare on his face. Janet looked up at Zim and smiled.

Janet: (trying to be nice) oh, hello there Zim. Would you like to join our conversation of the interests of the paranormal.

Zim: (being superior) Silence! You dirt teen. Zim just wants to know why are you making fun of Zim?

Dib: (glaring at Zim) we were not even talking about you.

Janet shipped her head back and forth like it was a Ping-Pong match.

Zim: (still being superior) but you were going to make fun of the Almighty Zim.

Dib: (now yelling) well I was going to tell her what you really are, but I guess you ruin the moment.

Janet: (questioning look, looking at Zim up and down at his body) what are you anyway?

Dib: (feeling nervous and acting very determined, pointing at Zim) he's an alien! ( he yelled) a alien monster. Trying to take over the world.

Zim: (very angry and yelling back to Dib) LIES! ALL NOTHING BUT HORRIBLE LIES! (now glaring at Janet, and getting real close to her face) whatever it filthy Dib-human has told you or will. Are all lines, I am not in alien. I am (now standing on top of the table being superior) perfectly normal human worm-baby. And that is what Zim is, anyone who shall FACE the Almighty ZIM shall feel my wrath! ( yelled the end) I AM ZIM! And I AM NORMAL!

Janet: (shrugged her shoulders) okay, I believe you Zim.

Zim back down from the table very quickly and rushed over to Janet and now these face-to-face.

Zim: (in shock) you believe me?

Janet nodded her head, Zim backed away from her face and stand in a pose a victory.

Zim: (being Zimmy) VICTORY FOR Z….

Janet: (interesting Zim's moment) by a few questions to ask you about yourself?...besides you being all normal.

Dib smile, an evil smile crawled to his face. She got him now he thought.

Janet: (very interested and curious) let's start off with an easy one. Now I know you probably get this a lot. But…. Why is your skin green?

Zim: (Angry, being superior) it's a skin condition.

Janet: (continuing) were you born with it?

Zim: (superior, nod) yes! Zim was born this way.

Janet: (continued) why do speak in third person?

Zim: (glaring at her) Zim does not speak in three people.

Janet: (annoyed, but still continued) okay, what nationality are you from?

Dib looked at Zim evil smile. Zim was looking at him and gave him a look "what do I say" kind of look. Dib give adjuster wave to his hand to tell Zim to go on.

Zim: (gulp) you have to be more specific.

Janet: (stern look) what country are you from? (my note: she got you now bitch!)

Zim: (shifting his eyes back and forth) Um?... um…. Europe?

Janet: (brow raised) we're in Europe? To let you know I've been all over the world. I never went to all countries, but as for Europe I'm very quite familiar with that continent. (she gave a deadly smirk) ( my note: okay okay! NOW Shit serious up-in here.)

Zim now starting to sweat a little, and Dib just kept smiling at him with his evil grin. Zim looked at Janet. Now the camera zooms in to Zim's sweating, eyes shifting face, while screen fade to black. It had a little sign said "to be continued…." (my note: technically that's a queue for a commercial break.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry what I got so far... but right now I can't think of any thing. more is comeing for ether storys. but this one will be post pond for a bit. so if you guy like this so far... thinks. **

**Janet Bule © Ashley Shewell  
Invader Zim © Jhonen Vasquez**

* * *

Now Back To INVADER ZIM

The black faded back in to Zim's eyes shifting slightly sweating. Slowly zooming out from the camera and back to the imagination angles that you have required in your head while reading this.

Dib: (evil smirk, being sarcastic) yes, tell us Zim. What country you're from. I'm really want to know.

Janet: (looking at Dib and back to Zim. Now feeling a little guilty for categorizing someone who has skin condition) you know what, I'll just gues…

Zim: (blurring it out and yelling and frustration) Canada! I'm from Canada.

Janet: (still looking at Zim, and with curious expression) Canada? That kind of makes sense.

Dib: (now yelling) Are you kidding ME!

Janet: (looked up at Dib and shrugged) well I never been to Canada for. And his accent kind of gives it away…. I think. (now giving a questioning look)

Zim: (confuse) Eh? What accent?

Dib: (looking straight into Janet's face looking all crazy) so you don't believe in aliens from outer space?

Janet picked up her tray and her book, and stood up looking at Dib. Smiling and gave the little giggle and shook her head. She was ready to head out the door from the cafeteria. Dib's heart dropped when hearing her giggle, but between his heart leapt a little for hearing how cute it was. Realizing that she does not believe a little space man.

Janet: (still smiling and being very wise) it's like the old saying. Seeing is believing, believing is seeing.

Dib: (arms folded and giving her an angry questioning look) but you were reading the invisible man, explained that!

Janet: (giggle) with a room like this (pointing around the cafeteria) are we all invisible. (she smiled at Dib and then looked over at Zim. Giving a smiling smirk.) maybe I'll see you boys around. (Then she walked out from the cafeteria.)

Next scene: Dib was on his computer. Playing an online game of another version of Slender. There was a small group of people in the chat room. Trying their best to find the pages without getting caught. Between him playing the game he was also chatting with is sister who was also playing the game as well.

Dib: (typing notes to his sister) so… How is Japan?

He waited for a while until his sister respond.

Gaz: it's better than America, that's for sure.

Dib: (he smirked but responded) LOL…. Do you want to know what happened at skool today?

Dib waited for long time for a full response. All he got was it frowny face. Then she gave up and started to guess probably that went down at skool.

Gaz: (her response back) let me guess, you try to accuse Zim for being in alien and everybody laughed at your humiliation until you broke down and cried.

During that time when Dib was trying to read her response he was trying to get one of the pages in the rooms that he was in. If the Slender Man catches you you're instantly out of the game until you start all over. But mostly out of that chat room. He didn't want to lose, because he still wanted to play and talk to his sister that was in the room. At that time when Dib found another page he finished reading her response.

Dib: (annoyed and giving Gaz a angry face and respond back) NO! that's not what happened…. Sort of.

Gaz: LOL I was right. Loser

Dib: stop that, that's not the point. ( at the moment during the middle of typing Dib was going to type: I think I made a friend today. But then he backspace last sentence. And side while continuing his typing) I met a girl today.

He was waiting for his sister respondent's back. For some split-second he got worried. He checked through the chat room to see if she was still there and see if she read his comment. She wasn't there anymore, he thought probably the slender man got her. But he shook his head. He knew that that wasn't true Dib sister was the best games skill person that he is ever know . After almost of 2 min. of looking for more pages and his sister one last time. He jumped startled from hearing his cell phone going off. And that split second he was caught by the slender man in the game was over. He grabbed his phone and looked at was calling. It was Gaz. He picked up the phone.

Dib: (felt a little worried) when happen?

Gaz: (usual tone) what do you mean you met a girl. By the way after reading that damn comment you made me mess up again.

Dib: (now calming down) wow the slender man got you.

Gaz: (a little annoyed) don't change the subject. A girl actually talk to you.

Dib: (excited) a new girl, and she's very pretty.

Gaz: are you sure, because usually never happens to you. Let unknown nobody talks to you.

Dib: I know.

Gaz: so how the hell did it happen.

Dib: (piecing back and forth from his room pondering trying to remember what happened) well…. I was sitting with her at lunch. And I was staring at Zim-

Gaz: (cutting him off) figures!

Dib: (annoyed) let me finish! And she waved her hand in my face. Asking if I should….

Gaz: should what?

Dib paused for a moment. He didn't really want to finish that sentence. He got himself that would've been really embarrassed. So decided to make things up, but if he did his sister would not believe him. He had no choice he had to tell the truth. He hoped she wanted laugh.

Gaz: hello! Hay Dib-shit.

Dib: (back to reality) what! Oh sorry! I was in a daze.

Gaz: so what did she say?

Dib: (signed) she said if I should ask Zim out. Because I was staring at him. (at the end in a board tone)

Gaz: (she pauses for a moment until he finally spoke to him) well did you? You to make a really good couple. (she was smirking in the background also between Dib can hear more giggling girls in the background) (whispering in Japanese)( English) keep it down he'll hear you.

Dib: (his face burning red from anger) NO! I did not! I would never ask that F-in bastard. (finally calming down and telling the rest what happened.) I told her that Zim was my enemy. And then I told her I was a paranormal investigator. But you would not believe the best part.

Gaz: she's into the same shit that you are into.

Dib: (happy in glee) Exactly! I can't believe I found a girl who is into paranormal as much as I am.

Gaz: and she believes you that Zim's an alien?

Dib's happiness fade away for a second to realize what Gaz just set. In his thoughts he couldn't believe that Janet did not believe in aliens. Sure, she believes another paranormal phenomenon. But not extra terrestrials. He wondered why. Another side of him wanted know why the hell every time he confessed that Zim was an alien that no one believed him. He surely thought that this time would then different after she gave him all these weird questions. Then you once again another helpless human got trapped in the aliens Web of lies.

Dib: (signed) sadly once again, the bastard tricked another one. So no, besides she doesn't believe in aliens she said.

Gaz: are you sure she's not an alien? I mean remember Tak.

Dib's eyes wid. From the realization that his sister said once again. What if she was, and maybe it was her cover. He hoped that wasn't true. He hoped she wasn't an alien. You want to fall for another alien without even knowing that it could be one, once again. I mean she could be an alien Dib thought to himself. Tak only talk to him to get to Zim. I was all. But this one didn't even care. Well certainly enough Dib cared. And decided force…. Will not really force. But to prove Janet that Zim is an alien…..


End file.
